a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to catheters that are used in the human body. In particular, the instant invention relates to an electrophysiology catheter for use in electrophysiology studies, including, without limitation, electrophysiology studies where sensing electrodes are in contact with the tissue being measured and electrophysiology studies where sensing electrodes are not in contact with the tissue being measured. The present invention also relates to methods of manufacturing and using such a catheter.
b. Background Art
Catheters are used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters are used for diagnostic, therapeutic, and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, the catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature and to the intended site, for example a site within the patient's heart.
A typical electrophysiology catheter includes an elongate shaft and one or more electrodes on the distal end of the shaft. The electrodes may be used for ablation, diagnosis, or the like. Oftentimes, these electrodes are ring electrodes that extend about the entire circumference of the catheter shaft. Thus, when the catheter is introduced into the patient's body, there is the potential for the electrodes to come into contact with tissue surfaces.